1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body exercise devices and more particularly to an apparatus for stretching the vertebra, other joints and muscles.
The purpose of stretching exercises is to lengthen muscles and increase body flexibility and in many cases relieve pain. It is important that stretching exercises be done with caution particularly when initiating a stretching program. Vigorous or aggressive stretching must be avoided. A program of daily stretching is sometimes recommended to maintain a musclo-skeletal system at its best.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents generally relate to force resistance exercising devices for exercising and/or developing body, arm and leg muscles as opposed to this invention which features apparatus for applying oppositely directed traction forces to longitudinally spaced portions of the body wherein muscles are stretched as well as joints and ligaments.